Talk:Pics of Martin/@comment-4444194-20130818040335
I am going to fucking TRY to recreate everything I said in that last comment BEFORE IT GOT EFFED UP BY THIS STUPID FUCKING KEYBOARD! THIS COMMENT SHALL BE SO LONG AND HEARTFELT AND I AM GOING TO FUCKING SAY EVERYTHING! Stupid keyboard shit! What the hell! I read that not only is there a parking garage under Martin, but also a car wash! I mean wow, Martin is such a spectacular building...spec--SPECTACULAR! If anyone here really questions or does not understand my love for this building, I can explain it all right here, right now! I will try to at least. And this BETTER NOT GET LOST AGAIN! >:( Anywho, let's say, where you lived, there was a vacant building where you live. Not just a building, a skyscraper. The TALLEST one in your area! You were born in the very city it is in. It was once one of THE most important buildings...in your area...and at one time...in America. It had one of the most largest companies in the world right there. But now, that company is gone. But it was a hell of a company. You like the architecture of the building. You have never seen a building shaped like a plus sign/ cross before! The windows seem endless, and there are white stripes going up multipule sides of it. It looks spectacular to you. It's just so tall! You start to look up facts about it, and pictures of the inside. After all, you have never seen the inside yourself! You hear many nice stories from the people who worked in it for many many years. You realize that, in a way, this building has seen quite a lot in it's day. People with families, who worked thier tails off every day, in any one of the offices in the building. There's stairs, elevators, and escalators inside. There's a gift shop, a barber shop, an underground parking garage and car wash underneath the building! The people of this company get almost anything that their heart desires. This company is rich and expensive, and so is everything inside this building. You start to think about all of the people that went to work inside it, every single day. Things they were going through in thier life. The 1970s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s, until the company fell apart. You think about how much money was spent on making this lovely tower. The inside, and outside...everything was made just for them. And after awhile...every last company leaves the building. A once, important structure, now left empty with no one inside it. Years go by. No one can afford it. Renovations are high. They possibly talk about getting rid of this beautiful skyscraper. Your eyes fill with tears. You feel some sort of...connection...even an emotional attachment to it. You cannot bear to think of never going inside yourself. You may even hope to LIVE in it one day, if they choose to make apartments inside it. You feel...love. Amazement...awe...everything you can feel...when you are around this building. You just...you wish to go inside. Even the thought of touching this masterpiece of a building...it almost takes your breath away. It's so tall, stunning, and attractive in your eyes. The power it once held...you cannot bear to never see this building again in your life. You feel there MUST be a way you can help. This building and you were meant to clash. You don't know when, or how...but you just feel something for it. You love it. You feel that if you could just get inside it, maybe you'd never want to leave. You want to sit in there, explore every room, every inch of it. You want to sit down, lay down...maybe even fall fast asleep on the carpeting inside. Your tower will somehow...make you feel safe, and loved. You have to do everything in your power, to not let your beloved skyscraper down. He is yours. This is how I feel about Martin Tower. ♥